Land and Sea
by Gami1x2
Summary: Duo’s a mermaid, I mean merman. And Heero’s a prince with a taste for fish, well he is Japanese, likes that sushi you know. Anyway when one of his fisher bring him a merman, things start to get a little crazy and everyone seems to want to see him
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own characters, don't sue writer. Warnings: Romance, Angst, Abuse, Lemon, AU, OOC, Humor.  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5xS Summary: Duo's a mermaid, I mean merman. And Heero's a prince with a taste for fish, well he is Japanese, likes that sushi you know. Anyway when one of his fisher bring him a merman, things start to get a little crazy and everyone seems to want to either see and steal his mystical fish. 

Gami1x2, if any one wants to see a picture of what Duo looks like in this let me know with your e-mail address and I'll send it to you. Because I don't think I gave the description justice for him. Because he looks freaking neat!

**Chapter One: The Capture**.

"Come on Heldi. I want to show you something." Duo said, dragging the girl with all he had. Heldi laughed and looked at her brother with a, you-know-father-won't-like-this, kid of look.

Heldi admired her brother. He was gorgeous and she only hoped that one day she would be just as beautiful. His hair was an odd chestnut color, with gold's, browns, reds, and blonds all weaving together, and his hair flowed loose around his body. (1). He had pale creamy skin that faded into a deep purplish tail. Heldi always liked Duo's fins and tail. He was the only one in the sea who had purple scales. And he had the most fins too. He had the fins on the back of his tail, two where lined up next to each other near the top (where your butt would be) and curved back into his tail in the middle (where your knees would be), then the third started in the middle of the two (about the thigh area) and curves down to the tail fin. The tail fin itself was longer then normal and tattered looking, but he was born with it like that. On the front of his tail, were two smaller fins side by side low on the tail (where your shins would be). Duo's long fingers were slightly webbed, and he had a fin that traveled from the side of his wrists and continued completely up his arms. On his back he had three spines that where webbed together, one sat on each of his shoulder blade's, and the third on his spine, which reminded Heldi of a lion fish. Duo's ears where slightly pointed and two thin gills sat behind each one (2). Duo's eyes matched his fin like most merpeople. He was simply stunning.

Duo pulled her into the dangerous waters known as the 'netting place.'

"Duo, we shouldn't be here. Fish get caught and brought to the surface here." She said.

"It's Okay Heldi, I just wanted to show you what one of the ships dropped, and it's too large for me to lift on my own." Duo said. Heldi moved closer to her brother. They moved deeper into the clear waters and Duo looked for his treasure. He spotted it. "There, there it is." He said. Heldi's eyes widened.

"It's a treasure chest." She said. Sure they found a lot of these with sunken ships, but this one was different. Duo opened it and Heldi's eyes widened even more. "Wow, is that a crown?"

"Yeah, neat huh." Duo said, picking up the only object in the chest. It started floating out of his hand, but he pulled it down.

"Yeah, it's really pretty." Heldi said. Duo put it back in the chest and locked it. He then tugged really hard on one of the handles, turning the chest around.

"And look at this." Duo said. The chest was carved with little angels and clouds. "I was going to give it to you as a birthday present but I couldn't lift it on my own. So how does an early birthday present sound?" Duo asked.

"Cool. Okay I'll help you, but let's just get out of here." She said, taking a handle. Duo took the other one and with a kick of there tail fins they lifted it, with a little difficulty, out of the rocky floor. They swam up until they where over the underwater cliffs and started heading back for home.

Out of nowhere fish we suddenly rushing past them screaming.

"NETS, NETS, NETS." Duo and Heldi looked behind them to see a large heave next coming in there direction.

"Drop it Heldi, well come back later. We got it this far." Heldi did as she was told and let go. Both she and Duo took off towards safety. But didn't get very far. The net appeared in front of them. Duo looked around quickly and found that the net was in a 'u' shape and was being pulled upward. Duo push Heldi in the direction of the opening just as the net reached them. Fish where swimming everywhere in confusion. "Heldi go, swim as fast as you can." He said. They where almost there. Almost there. A large fish slammed into Duo, knocking him back into the net. Duo immediately tried to swim forward but his fins and tail where tangling in the net with ever kick.

"Duo!" Heldi cried out, turning back to help him. He screamed at her though.

"NO!, Get out of here Heldi. Get out of here!" He screamed at her. Reluctantly she listened though only enough to get out of harm of the net. She swam to Duo on the other side and tried to get him untangled. But they seemed to just be making it worse.

"Duo, please." Heldi cried, trying to free her brother. Duo could barely even move now, and some of the ropes where making it hard for him to breath. His gills couldn't move much.

"Heldi, I'll be back I promise. Let Father and Mother now that I'll be okay." Heldi shook her head.

"Duo, they eat fish." She cried.

"I won't let them eat me I promise." Duo said weakly. Duo noticed that the ships where coming into view and pushed Heldi away. "Go, I can't let them catch you too." Heldi nodded and swam away, not before looking back at her bother.

Duo closed his eyes and prepared himself for what was just beyond the surface of the waters. He had never once been above water, and the thought scared him that know he was going to get his chance, and probably not live to tell his friends nor Heldi.

Other fish where being push against Duo. Duo tried to ignore their cries for help. There pleas for survival and to not be eaten.

When the nets broke out of the water, Duo could hear the fish screaming. Fire in there lungs, and his heart started to race. But when he broke the water the air filled his lungs it burned at first because he gasped it in with a little salt water but he found that it will his lungs faster then his gills did. He coughed a bit spitting some water out of his mouth and looked at the sky for the first time. It was blue, but not as much as the sea, and there where white puffy things floating everywhere. Then his he's fell to the ship that was just below him and the two things starring at him in shock. They looked like merpeople, but with arm like limbs instead of tails. Surely they would help him. Duo thought.

That's when the pain started. He was drying, his fins and tail where starting to burn. And he started to scream. There was yelling from the decks and he soon felt the hard wood below him. The nets where cut away from his body and a bucket of water was thrown onto him. Which immediately stopped the pain.

"Are you okay?" Duo looked up at a blond haired creature with blue eye.

"What are you?" The blond laughed.

"I was going to ask you the same question." He said. "My names Quatre Rebarba Winner. I'm a human. What are you?"

"I'm a merman, my names Duo." He said awkwardly.

"Wouldn't he make a wonderful present for King Yuy birthday?" Quatre asked turning to the uni-banged man behind him. "I mean royals get all kinds of magical creatures but I don't any of them get a merman." Quatre poured more water on Duo. Which felt good.

"Um, actually I was just wondering if you would let me go. You see I have things I need to do." Duo said. The taller man looked at him.

"You're right, Quatre. I think he would make a perfect pet, but do we have a tank large enough for him?"

"Trowa, we have the bathroom that's never used. That tub is a pool. We could keep him there until we build him a nice one in the castle. You know the bathroom next to Heero's room."

"Your right, it's 12 feet deep and 20 square feet, he'll have enough room to swim around until we can accommodate him better."

"Well you see I have a family to get back to." Duo said rolling onto his stomach and started dragging himself to the railing. 'So, I'll just be going." Then Trowa stepped in front of him, blocking his way. We have a tub in our Cabin; we'll put him there until we reach the castle. It'll only be a few days." Quatre poured more water over Duo so he wouldn't dry out.

"Do you guys even care what I have to say in any of this?" Duo asked, annoyed that he was being ignored.

"You see, Duo we are fishing in King Yuy's territory anything that lands on this boat is his. So you don't have a say in it." Trowa said. Duo sighed. He thought that much, or close to it anyway.

"Your not going to eat me though, right?" Duo asked.

"For heavens sake, no. it would be like eating our own kind. We only eat all fish Duo." Quatre said.

"Yeah I know…shark." He muttered. Quatre took in some breath in shock.

"You know I may not be into the killing and stuff to the animals, but we got to eat too." Quatre said.

"Yeah, you sound like a shark. Are humans the Sharks of land?" He asked. Quatre sighed and nodded, giving up on trying to reason with the young merman. He turned to a man walking by. "Please fill the tub in the cabin with sea water."

"Yes sir." They man ran off. Quatre poured another bucket, which Duo saw was handed to him by a young man, on to Duo.

"What do you eat Duo, if not fish?" Trowa asked.

"Kelp, Seaweed. Sometimes well have lobster and crab, hmm sometimes shrimp." Quatre sighed in frustration.

"See you kill animals as well."

"No I don't Lobster and Crab, and Shrimp are well…" Duo had to think. "It's different. They don't talk." Duo said not finding a better reason.  
"Fish don't talk."

"I'm talking."

"You not a fish." Duo picked his tail up and waved it him Quatre's face.

"Oh really."

"Well I've never heard any of those fish talk." Quatre said, pointed to the fish they where pulling form the nets.

"Maybe that's because their all dead." Duo said, his voice cracking a little, after seeing so many fish dead in front of him. Quatre just stormed off.

"You know, you're the first one to ever get him frustrated like that." Trowa said. "Fish may talk to you Duo, But we can't hear them saying anything, even when there alive." Trowa picked Duo off the ground, careful not to hurt himself on Duo's quills on his back and carried him to the cabin He placed Duo in the now full tub. "And just to let you know, if you try to escape you won't make it. This tub is just far enough from the railing that you'll die before you even get to them." With that Trowa left the cabin, locking the door behind him.

And that is when Duo broke down, and cried. He would never see his family again.

Let me know what you think.

(1) Most mermaids have colorful hair, in my experience anyway. (2) Though mermaids (and merman's) could breath air like humans, they needed gills to breath in water


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own characters, don't sue writer. Gami1x2….wow, so they meet?  
Shinii2x1….that's cute!  
Scythedwing…you think that's cute, he slapped him.

Chapter Two: King Yuy.

Quatre entered the cabin to see Duo was reaching for one of the bottles of shampoo that was just out of his reached. Quatre walked over and handed it to him. Duo didn't take it at first, looking a little guilty for getting caught.

"I understand. This is shampoo. We use it in our hair when we take baths." Quatre explained. He was determined to get along with the merman.

"Baths?" Duo asked, looking at the shampoo bottle. It was littered in strange markings. Quatre smiled.

'Well what your in right know is a bathtub, we wash all the dirt off our bodies, but don't worry the bathtub is cleaned." Quatre said quickly when the merman looked like we was about to jump out of the tub in disgust. That calmed him back down. Duo looked up at Quatre.

"What are these?" Duo asked touching Quatre's cloths, intrigued at the texture.

"There cloths. Don't you wear something to cover yourself up?" Quatre noticed that the question was stupid, Duo's lower half was fish, and men didn't really have to cover there upper half. "I mean your females?" Quatre added quickly.

"Um no." Quatre blushed.

"Oh." Quatre said quietly. Quatre noticed Duo's gills when the boy turned to look around the cabin some more. "Don't these have to be under water?" Quatre asked, gently touching Duo's gills. Duo's laughed.

"Don't that tickles." Duo said removing Quatre's fingers. Quatre smiled. "An no. I guess merpeople can breathe out side of water also." Quatre nodded in understanding. Surely they had a lot of the same organs. Quatre then got really curious, but didn't know how to ask the question. Then it suddenly came to him.

"If you don't mind me asking Duo, but how do your kind mate?" Quatre blushed slightly.

"Kind of like Dolphins. There's a lot of fore play, but unlike dolphins there's only one male to a female. Then the female caring the young for a few months. And then we take turns taking care of the children. Father never let me mate though. He said my beauty far exceeded those of the women in our clan, so he is trying to find a beautiful women in another clan. I could care less really. To tell you the truth I find that males gather my attention far more often then females." Quatre laughed. Great he had a bisexual merman. Not that he carried, he preferred only men.

"Well, we'll be at the castle in a few hours, looks like the wind is in our favor today. Did you sleep well last night?" Quatre asked. Duo looked away from Quatre and out the small window. Not answering Quatre. "I'm sorry Duo. I wish we could let you go, but your father's right. You're too beautiful for your own good. You'll make a lovely pet, and just like other magical creatures you're just going to have to accept it. You'll be well taken care of, fed every day, groomed, and I'm sure Heero will play with you very much, he will just love you." Duo glared at Quatre.

'I'm not a dogfish (1) Quatre. I have a life, and you just destroyed it." Duo turned away from Quatre, baring his back to him. Duo's quills shot up when Quatre went to touch his shoulder; he stopped before the quills touched them. They where bright purple and Quatre had learned early that bright colors of a fish where dangerous. (2).

"I'm sorry Duo." Quatre got up and left the saddened fish alone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It wasn't until later that Evening before Qautre came back, this time with Trowa. They where carrying a large amount of soaking wet sheets with them, a piece of wood and rope.

"Duo, where going to tie the sheets around you so that you won't die before we get to the giant tub. But where also going to have to gag you so that you won't talk. You're a surprise to King Yuy and plan to keep it that way. Duo didn't say anything, but when the two boys came to pick him up out of the tub he thrashed around wildly. He wasn't about to make it easy for them.

"Duo please." Quatre pleaded almost getting stung by one of Duo's quills which was still standing on end in warning. Trowa stopped Quatre and pulled him away. Trowa took a step forward and looked into Duo's eyes, grabbing his chin to make sure he kept eye contact.

"It is not going to work. I'm not fully ani-." Duo fell asleep right then and there.

"I guess they don't call you the silencer for nothing right." Quatre said. Helping Trowa get Duo onto the sheets. The wrapped him up tightly and making sure that the sheets where wet enough. Then there moved him onto the wood where the tied him down so that, if he woke up, he wouldn't through himself off the wood and into the water while they where getting him off the ship.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Duo jerked away the moment he was pushed into the warm water. He panicked and swam down as quickly as possible, but found that the sea's floor was hard rock. Smooth rock. /wait a minute./ Duo looked up and found that he wasn't that far below the surface and there where two humans standing over the water. /no they got me to the tub. I don't…how./ Duo was confused and curled up in a corner to think.

"Let's leave him alone for a bit. He's going to be confused for a while and I think it's best if he had his peace for now." Trowa said. Quatre nodded and the two of them left the room.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heero looked up from his paper work when Quatre walked into his study. He smiled at the blonde and greeted him with a nod of his head. He went back to finishing his last bit of paper work, signing it off then stood to officially greet Quatre.

"How did you like the sea Quatre?" Heero asked.

"It's mush different the river fishing Heero. I'm glad I left the desert for this. I already love it. Trowa and I where also able to get you a Birthday present. Better late then never. I'm sorry we missed it." Qautre said. Heero laughed lightly.

"Qautre, I wasn't expecting anything. My birthday was only yesterday so you're not that late. Though I am interested in what you could have gotten at sea." Heero said. Motioning for Quatre to lead the way.

Once out side Trowa joined them. And nodded to Qautre.

"He's calmed down a bit. But I'm afraid he's still a little pissy." Trowa said. Oh well it will have to do. Quatre lead the way to the unused bathroom.

They made it to the bathroom and Quatre motioned for Heero to look into the water. When he did he could only make out a purple fish 12 feet underwater curling into a ball.

'What is he a Sea dragon?" Heero asked. Qautre and Trowa both shook there heads.

"He's a merman. He was stuck in our nets. But he's beautiful up-close." Trowa said.

"Then make him come up here so I can get a better look." Heero said. Not trying to sound demanding, but this was a real life merman they where talking about. Trowa nodded and moved to the corner where Duo was curled up in.

"Duo please come up here." Trowa said. He knew Duo could hear him. Duo simple moved to another corner. Back turned of the three in the room. Heero was able to estimate how long the creature was and determined that he was a good seven to eight feet long, from head to tip of tail fin. Heero could tail it was half human now though, because he had seen the two arms when the creature swam away.

"Well, he's a little upset at us Heero." Heero nodded in understanding.

'Well let him have a little more time. For now have a maid bring in some food for him. I'll see him tomorrow." Heero said. "Shall we go and eat?" Heero asked. Trowa and Quatre nodded and they left the bathroom and it's creature alone.

OOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Duo was happy when they left and he surfaced to get a good look at his surroundings. There where three 'pools' in this room, each a different size, and each big enough for him to swim in.

He hauled himself out of the water and moved himself over the slick floor to the next pool, this one smelled funny. Kind of sweet. Duo tasted the water and spit it back out when his mouth started tingling; it tasted like Quatre's shampoo. Duo dove into it and found that it also burned his eyes so he got our and cursed the pool. Who would leave such awful water in there?

He worked his way to the next pool and found that it was empty, so he went back to the warm pool and jumped in, just as the door opened. He peered over the edge of the pool as a small human walked in. It was a child. And she was caring a tray of seaweed, and shrimp, along with a few other things that he didn't recognize. She timidly moved over to Duo.

"Are you really a mermaid?" she asked. Duo shook his head. She her shoulders fell. 'Oh.' Duo smiled.

'I'm a merman.' He said. And the small girl brightened back up. She reminded him a lot of Heldi.

"What's the matter?" She asked. Duo smiled at her.

"Nothing I was just missing my beloved sister, you remind me a lot of her." Then Duo got an idea. "Would you like to swim with me?" He asked. The girl shook her head.

"I don't know how." She said. Duo smiled wide.

'I'll teach you." He said. She smiled and gave him. She took her dress off, leaving her bloomers and undershirt. She carefully lowered herself into the warm water and held on for dear life to the edge of the pool. Duo took her hands off the side and pulled her along in the water. Duo pulled her so that she was above him in the water so she would feel safer. (3)

She laughed when she felt Duo's fins under her legs. His hands moved to her waist.

'Okay, kick your legs and paddle with your hands. It'll be easier for you to swim like that." He said. She listened to him and after a felt minutes Duo let go of the girl. She sank a little but kept her head above water. Duo was still swimming under her, just to make her feel safe.

"So what's your name little one?" Duo asked.

"Mariemara, you can call me May. It's easier." She said.

"Well you can call me Duo." Duo said. And together the two of them swam, and played and joked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Awww too cute. That's how I taught my baby brother to swim. He's two and he swims better then my 18 year old sister. Lol. Let me know what you think.

(1): couldn't help it.  
(2): I don't think that's completely true.  
(3): nothing perverted people, Duo's just being nice to a child. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own characters, don't sue writer.

Gami1x2….i thought you said he slapped him!  
Shinii2x1…what Gami1x2…in the last chapter, I said it was cute that Duo befriends May, and you said that he slapped him. I don't get it.  
Scythedwing…That's because Shinii was too busy with his chapter.

Chapter Three:

Duo was talking with May and eating the delicious food she brought. She had brought him seaweed if course, which he had eaten happily, but he was interested about the other stuff. There was cake, and bread, and an apple, a banana, and a pear. And he thought they where all delicious.

Duo was about to say something when the bathroom door opened. He sunk under the water and leaned against the wall. He really didn't feel like talking to Quatre, Trowa, or this king of theirs.

'Your highness, I was just getting ready to leave. I'll see you tomorrow morning Duo. She said the last part quietly before leaving. Leaving the rest of the food there for Duo.

Heero had come into the bathroom on his own this time. Without Quatre or Trowa. He walked over the to pooled and sat down on the edge putting his feet in the water. Noticing that his new pet was on the other side of the pool. He smiled. /no wonder merpeople where believed to be myth. They're too shy./

"Please come out so that I may talk with you." Heero said. The merman however just turned around to face away from Heero. Heero noticed that his back light up slightly with something like quills, Quatre had warned him about those.

"You don't have to be scared of me." Heero said, knowing full well that the Merman wasn't scared. But this got the creatures attention. Heero watched as the creature spun around and in the same fluid motion shot towards him and out of the water pinning Heero beneath his weight on the ground.

"Listen here 'human'. Your friends or servants may have caught me. I may be stuck in a 12 foot deep pool. But I am most definitely not afraid of a puny beast such as yourself." Duo growled out. Heero had to admit, the creature was strong and fast, but Heero was stronger and faster. He decided not to let the creature now that at the moment. Heero noticed the position they where in. Heero was on his back with the creature leaning over him. The creatures tail was between his legs, and his muscled arms where on Heero's chest. The boys hair surrounding them in a waterfall of chestnut.

"Got your attention." Heero said and with that the merman was back in the water. Swimming to the other side. Heero finally got a good look at him. He truly was beautiful. Heero took off his shirt and lowered himself all the way into the warm water. He paddled over the boy, who was know ignoring him.

'What's your name?" Heero asked. Duo ignored him. Heero laughed at that. The boy was just too cute. Heero didn't mind admitting it, but only when he was alone with his pet. He moved so that he was in front of the boy.

"You know you're cute when you pout like that." Duo glared and sunk under water, but Heero grabbed his arm and pulled him back up.

"Let go of me." Duo said.

"Not until I get your name." Heero said more sternly.

"Didn't Quatre fill you in on that?" Duo said sarcastically. "I thought you'd just want to 'play' with me. So who cares about my name?" Heero slapped Duo across the face, and got out of the water.

"You'll need to learn to hold your tongue if your going to speak to me that way. I just wanted to know your name. but if you'll like then maybe I will just treat you like a pet. A pet fish trapped in my castle. In a 12 foot deep pool." And with that Heero left. Duo touched his cheek and looked at the door. He then glared and sank down into the water.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Duo awoke to the voice and May calling him through the water. He smiled and went to the surface and greeted her. She smiled and handed him an apple. He bit into it and thanked her.

"You know Duo, I was wondering what happened with you and Heero last night. He was so happy when he came in here, but this morning he seemed very mad." May asked. Duo rolled his eyes.

"I really don't care what type of mood he's in May. I hate him." May gasped. Duo looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Heero's my older brother." She said lowering her eyes. Duo's shoulder and. He didn't mean to hurt the girls feelings.

"I'm sorry, but you just don't understand. I have nothing anymore." He said. May looked at him.

"You could always make something of this." She said. "Heero's always so lonely. He's never had a friend before, and his hole life is so wrapped around politics. I feel sorry for him." She said. Duo sank a little in the water.

"I was a prince; I know what it's like to be tied up all the time. When I was caught it was a few days before my sister's birthday. I found this really neat chest with a crown in it for her. It was so beautiful to see her smile." Duo said, not really to May, but more to himself. "I never really had any friends either, just Heldi."

"How old was she?" May asked.

"How old are you?" Duo asked back.

"Thirteen." Duo smiled.

"She'll be fourteen in two days." Duo said. May check the time and got up.

"Well I have to go to classes Duo but I'll be back with lunch for you. Heero doesn't want anyone hurting you so he's asked me Quatre and Trowa to be your care takers…but can I ask you a question?"

'Sure May."

"Will you try to be my brother's friend?" She asked. "I mean you're already mine."

"Sure May, I'll try, but no promises." May smiled and left the room.

Duo sank back down under the water taking his apple with him, to think.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Heero, just give him another chance. You have to realize that he's miles away from home. And that he won't be going back. This is all new to him." Quatre said. Heero glared at the boy.

"He's sarcastic and rude. I don't want him here any more. I don't like him-"

"Brother!" May screamed. Heero turned to his younger sister a little startled that she had yelled at him. She marched right up to his and slapped him in the face. "That's for marking Duo. You shouldn't have hit him." Heero got mad then and Quatre and Trowa left the room quickly.

"May, I want you to stay away from that beast." Heero yelled out.

"No!" may said. Heero's eyes widened in shock. His sister had never told him no. "He's my friend, and he would be your too if you treated him nicely."

"I did." Heero snapped.

"By hitting him?" She snapped back.

"He was ignoring me."

"So you hit him?"

"No, that's not why."

"Then why Heero?"

"Because he thought I only wanted to play with him, and use him."

"Do you?"

"NO!"

"Then tell him that."

"I already tried."

"Try again. I'll bet he'll be more whiling to listen if you brought him something sweet." May said sweetly.

"Really." Suddenly the whole atmosphere changed.

"Yeah. He really loves apples, but I bet if you brought him strawberries he would listen to anything you had to say."

"What if I brought him sushi for lunch?" Heero asked. May smiled.

'As long as it doesn't have fish in it."

"Why not?"

"Because he's a fish silly, you can't feed a fish, fish."

"Sharks eat fish." Heero pointed out.

"Yeah I know, and so do Dolphins, but Merpeople don't. Duo told me."

"Oh okay."

And together May and Heero planed on some every interesting ways for Heero to seduce….I mean befriend the very beautiful merman.

Yeah no foot notes except for the fact that Heero is really OOC. Hmm. Didn't mean for it to be that much, maybe he's just sick today…yeah love sick. Lol review please. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't Own Characters Don't sue writer.

Gami1x2…I agree with our reviewers May and Duo are cute.  
Shinii2x1…Yeah, but she's still too young, it would be illegal.  
Scythedwing…you are gross Shinii, I don't think that's what Gami ment.  
Shinii2x1…Oh….on with the story.

Time to make up for Quatre being an ass.

Chapter 4.

Quatre knocked gently on the door that lead into Duo's…um room. When no reply came, Qautre carefully cracked the door open.

"Duo, would you mind if I talked to you." Quatre had just left Heero's study when May came in. Heero was upset that Duo wasn't taking his kindness very well. In fact Quatre had never seen Heero through just a tantrum. It wasn't like the king.

"Sure." Duo said shortly. Quatre entered the room and shut the door behind him. He sat down near the pool and where Duo was.

"I'm sorry." Quatre said, looking at his hands.

"For what, capturing me? Not letting me go? Trapping me here?" Duo asked. Quatre took a deep breath.

"Yeah, and for being rude." That made Duo looked at Quatre with wide eyes. "We were out at sea for a few weeks. I was missing my home in the desert and at the same time I was having a good time in just a blue place. I just wanted to get back on land. Don't get me wrong, I love being here. And I love the water. It's just that where I'm from, it's really dry and really hot."

"So you where being moody." Duo said with a laugh.

"Yes, and well you where being a little annoying to me at the time, because of the fact that I was moody." Quatre said, seeing that Duo was about to say something rude, Quatre held his hand up to stop him. "Duo, you had ever right to be. You where right, we took you from your home, and from your life. And I was just coming in here to tell you sorry, and that if you would like we can both talk with Heero. After what happened last night I think he wouldn't mind letting you leave." Duo smiled.

"Quatre, you seem like a nice guy. I would like to get to know you more. I think we could become good friends." Duo said. Trying to sound nice. He was frustrated at the little moody imp who had captured him. He was frustrated with the uni-banged guy for putting him out like then, then never apologizing. And he was pissed that this King Heero was so nice to him after he had been captured. He wanted that gorgeous man to be mean so he could hate him.

"Well I'm afraid that I don't have much time today. Trowa's taking me out on the town tonight." Quatre said happily.

"Is that a date?" Duo asked.

"Yeah." Quatre said.

"What are your towns like?" Duo asked.

"Well um, this one is really big, with tall building made from stone and wood. It's hard to explain without showing you. Maybe one day I can show you around."

"I would love that." Duo said, though he new it was impossible unless there was some form of water all over the town. "And maybe one day I could show you one of our cities." Duo said, knowing that that two was impossible, unless Quatre could breathe underwater.

"I would love that. Maybe Trowa and Heero would want to too." Quatre said and stood up. Well it's almost dinner so I'm going to go know, but I'll see you as soon as I can Duo. Thank you for talking with me." Duo nodded and dipped back under the water.

As Quatre left the room May came in.

"Have fun Quatre!" May called after the excited looking blond. She closed Duo's door behind her and stripped down to her under garments. Duo surfaced at that moment at smiled at May. She hadn't noticed him yet.

Duo sank back under with a smile and waited until may neared the edge before jumping out and pulling her in. When they broke the surface they where both laughing.

"Duo!" May said grabbing on to the edge.

"Boo." He said. They both laughed again.

"I just got back from talking with Heero. He'll be back after dinner." Duo nodded.

"I that what I think it is?" He asked looking at the green fruit sitting on May's cloths. May shook her head, Duo frowned. /Damn./ he really liked the apples May had brought him. May walked over to the fruit and picked up two items. One a little brown thing that Duo had not seen.

"This is a pear." May said, cutting off a bite and handing it to Duo. Duo tried it and closed his eyes. The fruit was so delicious.

"Hmm, that's really good." Duo said. May smiled and handed him a slice of the Brown thing which he found to be slightly hairy and green on the inside.

"Don't eat the brown part. It won't hurt you but it's doesn't taste too good. This is a Kiwi." Duo ate it, pulling the brown hairy stuff off first. Another tasty fruit.

"Wow, these are all so delicious. I wish we had things like these in the sea." Duo said. Then May handed him his real meal. A salad made from seaweed, and some vegetable from the garded. May didn't want Duo to get sick, so she was going to keep seaweed and kelp in his diet, along with the shellfish (shrip, prawns, crab, lobster etc.) Duo ate all his food quickly noticing that the salad had a few mini shrimp mixed in it, along with lobster meat. "Who made this?" Duo asked.

"I did, after classes. Heero doesn't want people handling your food. He's afraid you may get sick. He doesn't want that to happen."

"Well it's really, really good May." Duo said. May laughed.

"Duo can I brush your hair?" May asked out of nowhere.

"Sure May." Duo turned around, lifted his hair out of the water. May pulled out a brush, and pony tail holder and a starfish that she had collected that morning on the beach. They sat there in silence for a while as May bushed out Duo's soft hair and braided it. She put the starfish on the side of Duo's head, and noticed the gills.

"Wow you have gills." May said. Duo laughed. He loved children and there curiosity. Duo's own curiosity had gotten him here but he like May, and Quatre was a nice guy now that he wasn't moody. But that didn't mean he was not missing home. And Heldi. May was almost finished with the braid when Heero walked into the room.

"Mariemara, may I have a moment with Duo?" Heero asked.

'That's not up to me, brother. That's up to Duo." May said. Duo laughed silently. Yeah he was defiantly playing favorites; May was winning by several points.

"Duo?" Heero asked. Duo didn't answer for a little bit. But when he felt May move a little, he answered.

"Sure." He turned to May. "Would you like to do my hair tomorrow, May?" Duo asked. The girl nodded and hugged Duo. She grabbed her cloths and left the two boys alone. "What would you like Heero?" Duo asked, once the door was closed again.

Heero knelt down and handed out a shiny green apple. Duo Grabbed the apple with one hand, but Heero didn't let go. Heero reached out and creased Duo's cheek. Duo blushed and tried to pull the apple out of Heero's hand. He really wanted it.

"You know you're really beautiful." Heero said.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Duo said, blushing. Heero smiled and let go of the apple. Duo backed away slightly and bit into it. /Hmm./ Duo thought. Heero laughed, which made Duo opened his eyes and look at him. He swallowed.

"What?" Duo asked. Heero shook his head.

"Would you mind is I joined you in there?" Heero asked. Duo blushed again.

"Hummm, well it's your pool." Said Duo. Heero removed his shirt and his pants, leaving him in only his boxers, and got into the pool.

Duo smiled and got an idea. He dived under, making sure his tail lifted about the water and splashed Heero. Heero blocked it with his arms, of course still getting wet. He smiled evilly and looked for Duo. Duo was gone. Then suddenly he was underwater and he could hear Duo laughing. He looked down and found Duo was laughing his ass off…or rather his tail.

"You should have seen you're face." Duo laughed out. Heero swam back to the surface and took a few breaths and laughed. He waited for Duo to surface.

"How can you talk and laugh under water?" Heero asked. Duo shrugged.

"I don't know, the same way a whale and a dolphin can I guess."

"Speaking off, Quatre told me you called him a Shark."

"Yeah well." Duo said. "I was pissed off at the time."

"I thought dolphins and whales ate fish too though." Heero said.

"I wish you guys would stop trying to get me to eat fish. You'll never understand."

"Don't get me wrong Duo I do understand. May doesn't eat fish either, nor does she eat anything that was once an animal. That's why she's got a garden." Duo smiled.

"Is that where all these delicious fruits come from?" Duo asked, not really expecting to get an answer, he already knew that's where they came from. "You know it's getting a little late, maybe it's time for-"Duo couldn't finished. His lips where covered by Heero's. Heero pulled away from the stunned merman.

"Good night Duo." Heero crawled out of the pool grabbed his cloths and left. Duo distantly heard the door next to his room shut. Duo gently touched his lips. They still tingled. He was breathing heavily. He may be a merman, and in his world they show didn't ways of affection, but Duo knew that without a doubt that that was a huge show of affection of Heero's part. Duo smiled and sank underwater. Planning 1001 ways to get back at Heero for what he had done, most of them dealing with those lips of his.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

You know this is going to get pretty interesting when Heero and Duo want more. Oh well that's what makes this fun. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own characters, Don't sue writer.

Gami1x2….So where going to start causing some interesting situations now huh.  
Shinii2x1/Scythedwing….yeah of course.

Chapter Five: Duo gets…in trouble.

Heero and May went to see Duo together. Only to find that the young merman was sleeping peacefully under the water.

"Well he did tell me that he was having some problems sleeping because he missed his home." May whispered.

"Let's go get my merman some toys." Heero whispered back. And the two of them left. Heero lead May down to the beach just out side the castle and the two of them looked for sea shells and starfish.

Duo on the other hand swam to the top smiling. Perfect. This gave him more time to plan what he was going to do for Heero at lunch time. Duo grabbed an apple slice and some seaweed from the tray left for is breakfast and wend back under water.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How about this one Heero?" May asked pulling a huge conch shell from just between some rocks. She held it up to her ear. "You can hear the ocean in it." Heero laughed and pointed out over the water.

"That's because our standing next to it May." May blushed the threw the shell at him which he caught and put into the bag. "It'll be perfect." Heero turned to pick up a sand dollar he had uncovered with his foot.

"Hey Heero come on the waters great!" May called. Heero's eyes shot open wide and he turned towards May who was in the water.

"May!" He yelled running up to the water. But stopped when he noticed his sister wasn't drowning,

"Its okay, Duo taught me." She laughed.

"Yeah I can see that." Heero said, calming his rushing heart down. He smiled at the girl.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That's right, they have a merman. One of my spies saw the princess taking care of it. He caught a glimpse when the door was open. And also the blond and brunette brought something wrapped in wet cloth into the castle, and into that room."

"Thank you Alex." Treize smiled at this information and started writing his letter to King Yuy.

My dear King Yuy,

I will be stopping by one my way to the White Fang Kingdom, and was hoping to stay with you. Please let me know as soon as possible.

Treize Kushrenada.

"Here, Alex, bring this to King Yuy."

"Yes, sire."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Heero and May where headed back to Duo's room when a messenger boy ran up to them, handing a letter to Heero. Heero let his shoulders drop and his eyes roll.

"Wow, I bet that reaction is because Treize is coming." May said with a lifted eye brow.

"So it would seem." Heero said ripping the letter up.

"Tell him I said fine." Heero snapped at the messenger boy.

"He requires written response sir." The messenger said bowing slightly.

"Then write it and give it to him." Heero grounded out, walking past the messenger and down the hall towards Duo's room. He wanted to see Duo's face when he brought him the shells, not care to write a stupid letter for Treize, and waste his time. He already had little time to spend with his merman.

Heero and May reached the room and went in closing the door quickly behind them. They found that Duo was still at the bought um of the tank. Heero smiled. Maybe he could sneak up on the creature. Heero shushed May with a finger, and carefully went into the water, making sure to make no noise. He swam down until he reached Duo, right when he was about to touch Duo, he found himself pinned to the floor with Duo kissing him. Surprisingly Heero found that he could breath while doing so.

Heero pushed his tongue into Duo's mouth and put his arms around the boys neck. He could feel Duo's chest against his, and Duo's tail against his legs…then Heero's heart sank a little. He couldn't love Duo like this. /I mean I could love him, but not intimately. I could love him but not make love to him./ Heero thought. He pushed Duo away and pushed off the pool floor.

"Heero what's wrong?" Duo asked. He grabbed Heero's leg and pulled him down, bringing the boy into a kiss again. But Heero pushed him away hard this time. At first Duo had thought it was because Heero couldn't breath, because he was under water. The second, Duo knew he had done something wrong.

Duo reached the surface just as Heero was getting out of the pool.

"Heero, what's wrong?" Duo asked. When Heero didn't answer him he tried again. "What did I do? If it was the kiss I'm sorry I won't do it again." Heero left without saying anything. May looked at Duo then at the door.

'I'll be right back, promise." She said and took off for the door. Duo looked around confused then sank into the water and into his corner to think. /What the hell did I do wrong?/ He thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Heero!" May called out. He just kept walking. They where a good few halls away from Duo when she finally caught up. "Heero what's wrong, why wouldn't you answer Duo?" May asked.

"Because I made a grave mistake. He need to go home." Heero said.

"What! But why, you guys where getting along. He said he kissed you is that what was wrong?" May asked. Heero shook his head.

"No I kissed him back!" Heero said.

"So, he didn't seem to mind."

"That's not the point. He's not human May." Heero said.

"So is that all love is for you Heero, sex. It's because you can't fuck him." May spat out. Heero's eyes widened at the girls language.

"May!" He said.

"Don't May me. You're a down right Ass Heero. He's trying so hard to be happy here and all you can do is torture him like this. You're an ass!" May yelled at him.

"Mariemaia-"

"Don't think using my full names going to intimidate me 'Heero Yuy'" May said. She turned as left. Heero just starred after his sister before going into his study and slamming the door. He turned to see Treize sitting in his chair.

"Why are you here?" Heero snapped.

"Because you said I could." Treize said.

"I didn't think you meant right now."

"Well I did say as soon as possible." Treize said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Duo heard the door open and went up to see if it was May. He was surprised to find six men in the room, with nets, and cloth. /Shit./ he thought and dove back unto the water making sure to splash the strangers.

Duo was almost to the bottom of his pool when there was a sharp tug on his tail. He looked at it and found a rope around it. That's when he noticed the net coming into the water. /shit, shit, shit./ Duo tried frantically to get out of the nets way but with the rope was holding him in there way.

Once the rope was around Duo he was tugged out of the water. He glared at the men. /I'm really starting to hate these fucking nets./ He cursed.

"Let me go, King Heero will-"

"Will what, right now he's busy with Treize and once he notices that your gone, it'll be too late." The man said, laughing. Duo was about to scream when a gag was stuffed into his mouth. When the nets where off he flipped his tail upward and knocked two men off their feet. He rolled over and grabbed the edge of the pool, about to pull himself back into the water. But it was not meant to be for one grabbed his tail and pulled him back several feet. Duo pulled he gag out, and bit down on the hand that grabbed his shoulder.

He rolled back onto his stomach and his quills went up just as someone went to grab them. The boy immediately fell to the ground convulsing with pain. Foam starting coming from his mouth and soon his nose, before he stopped moving. Duo swung his tail around hitting a man in the back and braking it. There was a sharp pain in Duo's neck. It was a dark. And very quickly everything went black. Duo's tail and Quills going limp.

"Load him up." Alex ordered, the remaining four men wrapped Duo up in the wet cloth and carried him from the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

May came around the corner and jumped back behind it as four men where coming out of Duo's room. She peeked over and saw them carrying a white bundle out of the room, a tip of a purple fin dragging slightly on the ground.

"No, Duo." She whispered and took off for her brothers study. He would save Duo.

Let me know what you think.

Thank you everyone for reviewing. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own characters, Don't sue writer. 

Gami1x2…What happens.  
Shinii2x1…I don't know Scythedwing's keeping it secret from us.

Chapter Six: Saving Duo.

May ran as quickly as she could to Heero's study. Heero glared at her for interrupting.

"Heero, their-"May started saying but was cut off but there guest.

'My dear Mariemaia, you sure have grown since the-"

"Shut up I have something important to say." May snapped at Treize.

"May!" Heero warned She ignored him.

"Their taking Duo!" She cried out. Heero got to his feet and headed for the door but it was blocked by Treize.

"Get out of my way." Heero warned.

"I want the Merman, Heero. I'm willing to pay any price for him." Treize said.

"He's not for sale Treize."

"Come on Heero, everything's for sale with a good price to it." Treize doubled over when Heero's fits collided with his gut. Heero ran past Treize and down to Duo's room but kept going. He ran quickly. You see Heero Yuy was pissed that something of his, much less someone, of his was being kidnapped right under his nose.

He came up to Trowa and Quatre who where just coming out of there shared room and told them to follow him witch they did without hesitation.

"What's wrong?" Quatre asked.

"Duo's being taken I have to find him." Heero said shortly.

"There just outside the door loading him up." Trowa said. Quatre nodded.

"He's right I can feel him right outside." When they got outside they where viewed with a very interesting image.

Four men struggling to force a struggling seven in half foot merman threw a carriage door that was only a could feet wide and tall. Heero watched as one of Duo's fits knocked one of the guys out, while his tail rushed out and broke another's arm. Duo could feel a man pushing on his back to get him in the carriage and once again, his quills where up and the man was down. Duo fell to the ground with a thud. Heero rushed forward pulled a man's sword from his belt and sliced threw the man's neck, turning to finish off the man with the broken arm. He turned to Duo who was gasping on the ground in pain. Heero knelt down quickly.

"Duo are you okay." Duo shook his head unable to breath. It hurt to much. Quatre and Trowa rushed over to the barely damn cloths and put them over Duo; it was enough to sooth the pain.

"We need to get him back to the pool." Quatre said. Heero easily lifted Duo into his arms, and made his way back into the castle. Quatre grabbed Duo's tail to keep it from dragging.

May was waiting for them at the door and opened it quickly. When he reached the pool Heero noticed that Duo was unconscious. He stepped on the top step in the pool and laid Duo on it, removing the cloth so that the water could touch his scales without the barrier.

Duo didn't wake up. Treize choose at that moment to walk in. Heero got out of the water and punched Treize in the face.

"Get out of here." He growled. Heero pushed him into the hall, slamming him into the other wall hard.

"Wait, Heero we can talk about this." Treize said.

"You're stunt almost killed him Treize. Actually they may have killed him. I don't know. So leave, before I kill you." Heero said glaring at the taller man. Treize stood up and left. Heero turned and went back into the room. He went straight to Duo's side. With a careful push he eased Duo into the depths of the pool, knowing that Duo liked it better down there. He came back up and sat on the edge of the pool. Seeing the bubble coming up from where Duo was, was a good sign. It meant he was breathing.

"Will he be okay?" May asked.

"I hope so." Heero said. "Trowa I want him dead, before he gets out of my kingdom." Trowa nodded and disappeared. "Quatre I want you to bring me Sally and Dorothy."

'I can understand the doctor, but why the witch?" Quatre questioned.

"I need to talk to her about something." Heero said shortly never taking his eyes away from Duo." Quatre nodded and got up and left. "May, when Duo wakes up he's going to be hunger." Heero said softly. May nodded and also left.

"Don't worry Duo, your going home when you wake up. I promise, you'll be free." Heero stayed there with Duo. Trowa came in to tell him that Treize had been taken care of. Sally stopped by and went into the water to see if she could coax Duo into waking, when she did he was tired and just wanted to sleep it off. Sally said that the sun had almost killed Duo, and that if he becomes totally dry, then Duo will die. He needs water, and that's what those idiots didn't understand. He'll be okay she confirmed.

"Dorothy, I was wonder if you had…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bwhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha I'm stopping there. I'm leaving you guys in suspense. Bwahahahahahahahahaha

I know I know short chapter, probably one of my shortest, not including Lemon Chapters. Lol. Next part will be up tomorrow around ten my time.


	7. Picture

Okay if you would like to see a picture of Duo as a merman, this is the best wy i can do it.

Go to Photobucket dot com (sorry i have to spell it out i'm having problems getting it to acutally appear) then to browse, then enter Gami1x2 and it's the only picture i have up right now so you should see it.

And also it's a work-in-progress, so don't judge to harshly okay. Thanks for reviewing.

Oh and on a side note i fixed the walking and waking when Sally went to WAKE him not to get him Walking, sorry about that i must have pressed the kand l at the same time.


	8. Chapter 7

-1Disclaimer: Don't own Character, don't Sue Writer.

Warnings: You already know them, hopefully.

Gami1x2: well I think this one may end up be one of my longer ones. But I have something really cool in mind. And it sorry that I developed everything pretty quickly, I do have a problem of doing that. So I promise my next fic will be a little, hmmm, longer in development of character relationship.

Shinii2x1: Well it's a good thing you deal with the relationship part, I don't have any complaints on my parts yet.

Gami1x2: yes well I'm going to love seeing how you make this into a Lemon fish…I mean fic. O.o

Shinii2x1: oh I got something in mind. Bwahahahahahaha

Scythedwing: I got my first complaint…well kind of…my kidnapping with Treize and all happened to fast. I knew I should have waited until another chapter, it's just I needed it for Heero to make his decision on whether Duo should stay or not. Sorry , I'll make up for in a few chapters. Oh yeah just wait and see.

Shinii1x2...Um…Lemon ahead. Lol.

Chapter Seven Heero has a long talk with Duo (and May over hears)

Dorothy left the study and went straight to her home. She would do as Heero told her as quickly as possible. With a price like that who wouldn't. She only hoped she could pull something like this off.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was two days after Treize had entered the castle when Duo was feeling up to his normal self again. This time with guards around the room.

May was spending a lot of time with Duo now that classes where down for the summer. Duo taught her to swim like a mermaid would swim. She would put her two legs together and move them at the same time, she found that this made her move a bit faster. Not much but a bit. They would play water games, some from the sea some from the land each one teaching the other the rules and how to play. Right now they where playing Marco Polo and Duo had promised not to go under the water, to make it fair for May.

Heero entered the room and smiled at the two.

"Hey Heero." Duo said a little cautious. Heero had been mad at him when he had kissed him after all. And Duo didn't want to fight with him.

"Hey, may I have a word with you Duo, privately?" Heero asked. Duo nodded. May puffed out a loud breath and climbed out of the pool. She grabbed her clothes and glared at Heero for ruining her fun for the time being.

"I'll see you later Duo." She called back as she shut the door. Heero sat on the edge of the pool, legs hanging into the water. Duo swam up to him and rested his arms and head on the smooth floor.

"Duo, I didn't mean for Treize to hurt you. I didn't even think he knew you where here. In fact I thought the only people who knew you where here was Quatre, Trowa, May, and the crew from this ship." Heero said.

"It's okay Heero. You see there's a reason why Merpeople don't ever! Surface. My father had told me that at one time we did. That some of us helped sailors and other destroyed the ships. I wasn't planning on ending up on a ship myself Heero. And I being naive being here. I was starting to think that humans where all nice, but I can see know that your not. When I saw them come in here I knew they weren't here because you told them to be here…but Heero I'm not concerned about that." Duo said. Heero looked away from Duo and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and finger.

"Duo, do you want to go home?" Heero asked. Duo sat up in the water and looked at Heero.

"Yes, he said honestly. I miss my family. But Heero…when I first got here, I wanted you to be mean to me I wanted you to be ugly, and stupid, and rude, so that I could hate you. But you weren't, so I was in turn rude to you, But then you came back and you where nice again. The same with Quatre. I was really starting to hate the guy. I really thought he was a shark and deserved to be called so. And Trowa well, I've only seen him twice since I've been in the castle. He tried to talk to me, but I glared at him and ignored him. And May, she's been such a…well like a sister to me. I love her. And I like you Heero. I like you a lot. I mean your obviously hot, and nice, you have an emotional problem and act like a brat, so I'm told." Duo paused. And looked down at the water.

"Duo, I'm going to let you go home. Because you don't deserve to be in this pool. To be trapped like a pet inside. I mean look, you're seven in a half feet long, more then half the depth of the pool. So well take you back, Trowa remembers where they where when they caught you." Heero said.

"But Heero, I don't want to leave you and May." Duo said.

"Duo you don't understand. It won't work between us. It just can't you're a fish and I'm a human. We live in two completely different worlds." Heero said.

"May had told me you where having a problem with the s-"

"No!" Heero snapped, finally looking at Duo. "That's not the problem…I mean it is and it's not. Duo if we were to have a relationship it couldn't go further then kissing." Heero said, Duo looked a little confused, but it was only by the huge blush that was on Heero's cheek. Duo laughed. He moved so that he was in front of Heero.

"You mean intercourse?" Duo asked. Heero's eyes widened and he looked at Duo like he was crazy.

"Duo…" Heero couldn't finish.

"Heero." Duo said, putting a finger on Heero's lips. "Listen. Mermaids and Mermen are mammals." Duo said. Heero still didn't understand it seemed. "And as mammals we carry our young, and the only way to do that is through intercourse. And like dolphins we have foreplay, and we flirt, and we experiment. It's part of life, do you understand?" Duo said. Heero nodded finally getting what Duo was saying and slightly cursing him for being so slow. Heero was about to say something but Duo pushed himself out of the water and kissed Heero, resulting in Heero falling Backwards and taking Duo with him. Duo smiled but deepened the kiss, like how Heero had a few nights ago. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's neck.

Duo pulled away and smiled down at Heero. "You know I'm starting to really hate these cloths that you humans wear." Duo said. And started unbuttoning Heero's shirt. White he did that he started kissing down Heero's neck. Heero took this chance to run hands along Duo's body. Duo's skin was smooth. Heero's hand reached Duo's hips and was slightly surprised to find that Duo's fish half felt as smooth as a dolphin, rather then slimy like a fish. Heero ran his hands back up Duo's body to his back, finding the quills and making sure not to touch them, but the thin tissue connecting to the quills to his back felt paper thin and smooth. Then Heero arched his back in pleasure. Duo had a nipple in his mouth and was teasing it very thoroughly, before moving to the next.

"Duo…" Heero moaned out. Duo was now starting down Heero's stomach and dipped his tongue into Heero's bellybutton before moving further…down. "Duo wait." Heero said. Duo looked up at Heero.

"Heero if you don't want me to do this then I won't, but I already talking with Quatre on own to do it okay." Duo said. Heero's eyes widened.

"What are you planning on doing?" Heero asked. Duo smiled and pulled Heero's pants Duo. Heero closed his eyes. But when Heero felt Duo's mouth around his cock he moaned out in pleasure. He felt Duo's tongue swirling around him, and Duo was sucking hard. It only took a few more minutes of this torture for Heero to climax in Duo's mouth and too his great surprise Duo swallowed it all. Duo crawled back up to where he was eye to eye with Heero.

"Still have any doubts?" Duo questioned. Heero laughed and shook his head. Duo disappeared dipping back into the water for a brief moment before coming back up and hovering over Heero. His tail resting Between Heero's legs. The smooth skin of his tail was not helping Heero with his still naked body and he felt himself getting hard again,. Duo either didn't notice or was ignoring it. Cool water was dripping off of Duo's body on too Heero's.

"So are you going to let me stay here then?" Duo questioned. Heero shook his head with a smile and Duo frowned. And removed himself from over Heero. "Why?" Duo asked.

"I already told you why." Heero said.

"But I…." Duo started. Heero pulled his pants back up and grabbed Duo's chin with his hand, mentally thanking Duo for not sinking in the pool, and made Duo look at him.

"I'm personally going to take you home. Don't get me wrong, I like you too. I was breathless when I saw you. And I was happy that Quatre and Trowa brought you. But I can't allow you to get hurt because I kept you here. Treize has been taken care of and so has his men, and Alex. I made sure of it, so that they couldn't hunt out Merpeople. But you can't stay here Duo, you just can't."

"Heero why are you doing this to me?" Duo asked.

"What?" Heero asked shocked at Duo's response.

"First, I'm captured and brought here. I'm taken away from everything. Put into captivity like a fucking animal. And I have to start depending on others for food. And I find that your …well you…and I like you and I know you like me so there's no problem. And then I get over it. I finally get over the fact that I'm going to be away from my family, because I'm going to be here with you. I finally give in. And now your letting me go home?" Duo said, he was getting mad. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been this mad. His quills where up and he was breathing heard.

"Duo-." bending over to kiss Duo, but Duo turned away and back up several inches.

"No, don't…I'm sick of humans. I'll go home if that's what you want. Just leave me alone." And with that Duo dived down, making sure to splash Heero. But Heero saw the scales on Duo's side turning black, and the quills on his back were a little larger then that had been a moment ago. Heero was going to get away when he suddenly feel forward in the pool. He surfaced and found May standing where he had sat, looking rather pissed herself.

"Mairemaia!" Heero yelled out.

"Get your ass down there and tell him what your planning. Dorothy got back about five minutes ago and explained to me what you asked her to do. I want in, and I want you to tell HIM!." She ordered.

"I was going too." Heero said. "I just wanted to see how he felt about it."

"I don't give a shit what you think. Get your ass down there and make him feel better or I'll do something drastic." May held out Heero's favorite gun over the water.

"You wouldn't dare." He growled

"Wouldn't I?" She asked. And let go of the gun but caught it quickly. Heero had jumped forward but she kept it out of reach. He growled and turned to where Duo was, then back to May.

"You wouldn't happen to have an apple would you?" Heero asked. May held out a nice big one and tossed it to Heero.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heero left the room with only one bruise, right on his chin where Duo had punched him. And Heero decided then that Duo would need some alone time. But May on the other hand thought that was a bad idea and had told Heero to leave the room.

Heero sighed and headed for his room. Meeting Quatre and Trowa as soon as he turned around. "Yeah!" He said shortly.

"Ouch, that look like it hurts." Quatre said. "What happen? Does it have anything to do with these letters we got?" Quatre asked, holding up said paper.

"A little." Heero said.

"Your really going to do this?" Trowa asked.

"Yes." Heero went into his room.

"Why would Heero want us to take up his role as King?" Quatre asked. Trowa smiled and pulled Quatre down the hall. Quatre just followed with a confused look.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I bet some of you can already tell what I'm going to do. But I'm still not going to say it yet.


	9. Chapter 8

-1Disclaimer: As much as I would love to be the one who wrote Gundam Wing, or created the characters I'm not the one who can take such credits. I am merely only using them in my own sick little torture dressing them up as I see fit and letting them have a little fun. So don't sue me, not like you'd get anything anyway.

Gami1x2: Hey where'd you get the idea that Duo just knows how to do that huh?

Shinii2x1 Quatre taught him, with some help from Trowa

Gami1x2: Your sick.

Shinii2x1: I know, but we needed a lemon, and trust me it was an awkward conversation. Quatre made me promise never to post what they said….I think I will anyway though, a little later when Quatre's not looking.

Scythedwing: They may be sooner then you think Shinii

Shinii2x1...oh I plan on it.

Chapter Eight: On the way

Trowa and Heero worked together for a few days on a way that would be safer to move Duo to the ship and to his home. The tub had worked and the sheet where a good idea, as long as they made sure to keep them wet. Trowa pointed out that it had stayed wet enough to take him to the pool.

"I want him to be allowed to swim next to the ship, have a little more freedom. I'm going to ask him if he'll stick with the ship until we get over his home."

"Heero you really are serious about giving everything up for him?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah, and so is May. I don't think any of you have seen it, or even noticed. You and Quatre being the only two people to ever even consider me as a friend. But with Duo maybe I could even be happy, and just in case it doesn't work out I've asked Dorothy to make an antidote. I wouldn't do something like this unless I was sure it would work." Heero explained.

"Yeah, I was a little surprised you showed a little trust in Dorothy, that witch has caused many battles, and has destroyed thousands of peoples lives with her potions. What did you do to make her actually help you, without cursing you at the same time." Heero smiled.

"I told her I'd give her a house, three horses, a small cattle, a room full of gold, and I'd let her banished lover return." Heero said. Trowa dropped his mouth to the floor.

"You promised her that Relena could come back?" Trowa said.

"Yeah, I won't be here so Relena won't be a problem. The deal was that if she made the potions and told Relena I was dead, that's why she could come back, then she could have everything I promised. She gave me the potion a few days ago…and by the way Duo said he had talked with Quatre about pleasing people, you know what I mean." Trowa blushed.

"So she's got the potions done then, that's good, so we'll be leaving tomorrow?" Trowa asked changing the subject, which Heero would have none of it.

"Trowa?" Heero said.

"Look, Duo was upset because you left the room without explaining why. May had explained to Quatre what you had said. And well he went to talk to Duo. He came and asked me a few questions but other then that I was not involved. If you want to question someone it would be wise to go to Quatre." Trowa said.

"But that wasn't the only…it doesn't even matter, I'm fixing the problem." Heero said, sitting down at his desk and dropping the subject before he started getting mad. Trowa stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Heero, maybe it would be best if you didn't visit Duo tonight. May said he was still a little upset." Trowa left, closing the door behind him. Heero dropped his head, it banged pretty hard on the desk, which caused him to wince a little but little else. (1)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on May tell me what he is planning?" Duo begged. Following May in the pool, May walking around the edge in a thoughtful teasing manner.

"Umm, no. It's a surprise Duo, but I can promise you'll like it." May said. Duo crossed his arms and pouted.

"Yeah, I would just be happier if I never got caught because then I wouldn't have to worry about the whole different worlds thing he was talking about." Duo said, trying a different way to get May to talk.

"Yeah, well you'll still like the surprise." May said ignoring Duo's attempts. Duo pouted again.

"Look, you should be happy, your going to see Heldi again." May said. Duo smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait, really, but I still want to be with Heero."

"I know Duo, I know." May picked up a pear and tossed it to Duo who caught it easily.

"Ah, no apples?" Duo said. May laughed.

"Their packing them onto the ship for the trip, with some small nets and some weights Heero said he could make it possible for you to take them down with you, though the salt water may ruin them a bit so I don't know if that's a good idea." May said. Duo nodded.

"Well it looks like I'll have to come and visit you guys so that I can get an apple ever once in a while." Duo said, may only smile and nodded. "Oh, come one why won't you tell me." Duo said.

"I already told you, it's a surprise." May said back. "I've got to go now Duo, Quatre will be in a bit later, I think Heero's a little busy with the preparations but I'll try to get him in to see you before bed." Duo nodded. May left after a quick good bye.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Duo pulled himself out of the pool and into the soaking wet sheets. And flipped over onto his back.

"You know I feel like an idiot doing this." Duo said as Quatre and Trowa wrapped the blankets around his tail.

"Yeah we know Duo, you've said it about twelve times know." Quatre said with a smile.

"You know I could always stay here, then I would have to feel like an idiot." Duo said.

"Your not staying Duo, and I'd wish you'd stop it." Heero said lifting Duo into his arms. May grabbed Duo's tail to keep it from dragging.

"And I wish you'd let me stay looks like we don't get what we want, huh." Duo said stubbornly. "So when do I get my surprise."

"When we get you home." May said, Heero nodded. And with that said they carried Duo from the room and too the ship.

"Duo, we going to let you swim along side us, if you want. Otherwise the tub is always available." Quatre said.

"I'll swim, it's been a few days since I got to really stretch my tail." Duo said.

"Already, well when where far enough out, you can go ahead and jump in, but stay by the boat, just in case anything happens." Heero said.

"You know I could just swim home myself I don't need all this." Duo said.

"It's only going to be you May and Heero going." Quatre said.

"Really you two are not coming?" Duo asked. Looking at the blond.

"I'm afraid not, we've got a lot of work here we must start tending to. But we'll come and visit you when we get a chance, you know you still promised up a tour of your city." Quatre said with a wink. Duo nodded.

"Alright Quat, I'll see you two some other time." Duo said, pulling Quatre into a hug.

"Of course." Quatre said.

"Until next time Heero, Little May." May hugged Quatre then Trowa. Heero just shook there hands.

"Wait what do you mean 'until next time'?" Duo asked. Everyone just ignored him, to his annoyance but he decided to just let it go. It obviously had something to do with his surprise if they were not telling him.

After everything, and everyone where loaded onto the smaller ship (Duo noticed it wasn't the same one that he had been caught in) the set sail, and Duo was excited to go. He was in the open air again. Not something he had been use to in the sea nor his pool room, but it still felt nice. And soon he would be in the water again, swimming faster then dolphins, and out running sharks while trying to steal away there food before they could eat it. Duo laughed at the memories, unaware of Heero and May watching him.

1. I know I know, he can fall out of a Gundam and land on his freakin head but he winces when he hits it on a desk.


	10. Chapter 9

-1Disclaimer: Don't own character, don't sue righter.

Warnings: ha-ha I'm not telling you.

Scythedwing: I think it's time that I lock Gami and Shinii up so that i can write a decent battle that spans over the course of a few chapters. Now on with the story

Chapter Nine: Harsh Waters over and over...and over...

Duo swam as quickly as he could broke to surface and spun in the air. Hearing May's laughter before gracefully falling back into the water. He weaved threw the large waves and swam backwards and sideways, and forward, flipping, and spinning, all to the girls (and his) delight. He had never actually broke the surface before know, swimming this way. He had always swam in the deep. Never daring to venture to the surface. But know he was enjoying himself so thoroughly, he was starting to think he didn't want to make it home. He wanted to swim right past it and keep going with Heero and May. To live happily with them forever.

Heero watched as Duo laughed and did tricks for the amusement of the younger girl. He also enjoyed seeing Duo like this. The boy was truly happy, he was free. And Heero loved that he had decided this. And he was completely certain that he would be happy when he gave Duo his huge surprise. In fact he was a little surprise that Duo didn't suspect anything. Heero was trying hard to keep it just out of the merman's reach. And he had to even bribe May to keep her from telling Duo. And even then, may didn't know the whole truth. Well, she didn't until they got on the ship. But May had not backed down, she agreed and said that it was something that she could be happy with.

Duo choose at that moment to crawl back onto the ship. He jumped up and grabbed onto the railing, pulling himself over it and landing, rather roughly, on the smooth deck. He rubbed his tail with a small wince but other then that he laughed. Heero walked over to him and looked down at him with a smile.

"That was a little rough landing there, Duo." Heero said, a little mockingly.

"Well I'm no...um bird, as you call them, I wasn't meant for landing just swimming." Duo said, moving is position so he was sitting in the shade of the railing. Heero sat next to him.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Heero said. Closing his eyes and leaning his head on the railing.

"Hey Heero, what's that?" Duo asked, pointed to the dark clouds a distance away. Heero opened his eyes, then stood up quickly.

"That, is what looks like a bad storm." Heero said, May grabbed Heero's arm to get his attention.

"Heero according to Trowa's map. That's right over where they caught Duo." She said a little concerned.

"Shit." Heero said. Duo looked in that direction. /Let's see, the danger zone is five leagues away from our home, not very far, if they dropped me off here then I could swim home in no time at all. But if I tell him that then I'll have to leave them sooner, but if I don't tell them, then I could be putting their lived into danger./ with a deep breath Duo closed his eyes and looked down.

"Heero, you can drop me off here. It's not that far away from my home, and you won't be putting yourself and May in danger." Heero turned to Duo with a smiled.

"Well, then i guess it's time for you to go home Duo. But first your surprise." Heero pulled two small vials out from his pocket and showed it to Duo.

"What is that?" Duo asked.

"This my little Koi (1), is your surprise. If me and May drink these then we can come with you and stay with you for the rest of our lives." Duo looked shocked. And he thought about it.

"Heero, as much as I would love for that, I don't think it would be a possibility." Duo said with sad eyes.

"Why not?" Heero asked.

"Heero, to humans we may be only a type of animal, I don't know, but we have laws and rules. I would have to ask my father if this is acceptable?" Duo said. Duo grabbed Heero's cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. "It's a lovely surprise, it's just one that's not possible. At least not right now."

"But you don't understand Duo. I love you, I don't want to lose you." Heero said seriously.

"Then take me home with you Heero, I don't mind being there as long as it's with you." Duo said, kissing Heero again.

"Um guys?" May chirped in. "I think we have a huge problem." Heero and Duo looked up at her and noticed that the clouds had gotten a lot darker, and a lot closer. The wind was starting to pick up and the waves where rocking the boat a little too dangerously.

"Those clouds are not natural. There moving and forming to fast." Heero said. And Heero was right, after the words had pasted his mouth the cloud's where right over them, and it had started raining. "I can't sail this kind of water without a crew." Heero said. "Duo just let us come with you, if we can't do this then me and May could always go back, Dorothy left the antidote with Quatre." Heero said. Duo only thought for a second before nodding.

Before Heero could do anything however, a huge wave rose over them, and lightning cracked at the ship catching a sail on fire. They wave lifted the ship a good twenty feet above the water, throwing the passengers over board into the water. Duo dived in with no problems. Heero went in feet first, while May fell a little clumsily into the water. Heero reached for her and pulled her up to the surface quickly, swimming to mart of the broken ship and pulling her onto it. He spun around and looked for Duo, who was not visible.

---------------------------

Once Duo was in the water he waited for the wave to pass over him, then resurfaced to see if Heero and May where okay. It was raining hard, and the waves towered over his head, but he spotted Heero pulling May onto a large chuck of wood before he was pulled under. Once his vision cleared underwater he saw that the royal guard here surrounding him.

"So you did this?" He almost screamed. "You could have killed them!" He did yell that time.

"We have orders from your dad, to destroy all ships until you are found, prince Duo. If we happen to kill your kidnappers in the process, then yeay for us." It was said to seriously to sound proud or happy. Duo growled and headed in Heero and May's direction, but was stopped when two guard grabbed him by the arms and started pulling him away.

"No their my friends." Duo screamed out. Trying to fight against the guards. He knew it was impossible, each guard was a good eight to nine feet long, each laced with muscles and power beyond Duo's. "i command you to let me go!" Duo screamed.

"We are truly sorry, young master, but your father told us that if you said that, to take you to him." Duo struggle even harder as he watched Heero and May disappearing into the distance (2). /No./

---------------------------

"Heero, where's Duo!?" May said, yelling over the wind and rain. Heero looked around again. Still no sign.

"Hold on?" Heero dipped under the water, still holding on to his sister. He opened his eyes and say the shadows of large Merpeople dragging a struggling smaller Merperson away, before the salt water stung his eyes. He surfaced and took a few breaths. "Something's wrong, there dragging Duo away." Heero said.

"What who?" May asked, looking worried.

"I don't know, but Duo was fighting them I think." Heero said. He pulled the vials out that he had stuffed into his pocket when Duo had explained that they couldn't.

"Heero, Duo said we couldn't." May said when Heero offered her, her vile.

"I don't care, I'm not going to let Duo get in trouble for something that might be my fault, and I'm not leaving you here. So drink the vile and stop trying to make me feel guilty." Heero said sternly. This made May shut up and drink the fluid, which to her tasted like cherries, but was the color of lemons./Odd./

May grabbed her brothers hands when a sharp pain started in her stomach and worked it's way over her legs. She closed her eyes until the pain subsided and then opened them again. She had a beautiful red tail. /Funny i though Duo said that most mer people's tail here the color of their eyes./ Her tail was simple, nothing as elaborate as Duo's but it was still pretty. She felt her back and felt a small fin on her lower spin. Her hands went to her ears and she found thin gills there. The she looked at Heero, who had let go of her hand. He looked similar to Duo only he had bark blue features. /It must be the males./ She thought.

"Come on May, we have no time to loose." Heero said sinking into the water and waiting for May. May didn't hesitate and was surprised to feel the water was warm rather then cold like it had been just a few seconds ago. May had a hard time staying straight, then remembered how Duo had taught her to swim like a mermaid and it worked. Heero followed behind her. He was a little awkward but soon got the hang of it.

"It's going to be hard to find them, but they went this way." Heero said, testing out his voice in the water. He was a little surprise that the water didn't flood into his mouth, there was a slow trickle of water in his mouth, but he felt his gills pushing the water away while allowing the oxygen to fill his lungs. it was a weird feeling, but not uncomfortable. So Heero and May swam to reach Duo.

--------------------

(1) Bwhahahahahaha how many people got that Koi is short for Koibito(sp?) and also means fish. GoD that was a good one.

(2) He can see there bodies, well Heero's, in the water.


	11. Chapter 10

-1Disclaimer: Don't own characters, don't sue writer

Gami1x2...So Scythe our readers would like to know why your making the guard so rude to Duo.

ScythedWing….Bwhahahahahahahahahahahaha just read and find out. I was actually glade someone asked.

Chapter Ten: Disaster in the making.

"Let go of me you damned idiots." Duo yelled out, pulling his arms free, he punch one of the other guards and swam free from them and straight into the white marbled palace. He didn't stop swimming until he was right in front of his father. "I expected a search party, I expected you to be slightly worried, maybe even concerned for my well being. But I didn't think you would send the WHOLE FUCKING GUARD!" Duo screamed.

"How can I be concerned for you Duo if you run away from your duties." The old merman said calmly. He looked at his son with a cold glare.

"Ran away! You think I RAN AWAY!" Duo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Did Heldi not tell you what had happened?" Duo asked.

"Yes, she had some silly story about nets and fishing boats. But I found no proof of this. I did destroy the ship just in case, but I was pretty sure you ran away." The man said with a knowing smile. Duo just laughed, you know one of those unbelieving laugh you give your parents when there accusing you of something.

"Why would I run away?" Duo asked, looking at his father with stern eyes. "Why the hell would I leave this. I was happy here."

"Don't think I'm stupid boy, Heldi told you about Milliardo, how he's requested you as a Mate. Don't know why he chose you over Heldi, but it's a treaty I'm after and he wants you, so it's you he's going to get. For the sake of our people Duo, you could have gotten us all killed if you did not return." Duo's eyes where wide and his face was disgusted.

"I can't believe you. I thought you where different. I thought wrong. You told us that marriage was for love, yet here you are betrothing me to some sex crazed idiot who only wants me to warm his bed and make his look better then everyone else. He needs no help in that, maybe you should go warm his bed if you want to stop some kind of war. The Sank (1) Kingdom are pacifist father, so explain to me how they would wage war if I didn't marry?" Duo snapped. His father thought for a moment. Then his eyes focused on something behind Duo. Duo turned around and fond the devil himself swimming towards them. Duo turned around and rolled his eyes. He had to get back to Heero and May, hopefully nothing bad was happening.

----------------

Heero held May's hand as they entered the underwater city, both of them couldn't help starring around them, at the Merpeople and there pets, and children. There homes carved from stones there yards of seaweed. Heero and May were amazed to hear fish talking with them, and the Merpeople talking back kindly.

"Do wonder Duo wouldn't eat fish, there all friends." Heero whispered.

"Duh, Heero, Duo said that about a hundred times, if you guys would just listen to him." May said back, Heero glared at her. May just shrugged.

"So how are we going to find him?" Heero asked.

"Well, he's the prince so I'm guessing in the castle there." May said pointing to the palace in front of them aways.

"Wait, a prince?" Heero asked stopping and turning to May. She nodded.

"Yeah, he told me the day after you slapped him. He said he was a prince too and knew what life was like with no friends. " May said.

"Oh great, this has just gotten that much harder." Heero said.

"Well it shouldn't. You a damn King Heero." May pointed out. She grabbed Heero's hand and started pulling him towards the palace.

-------------

"No!" Duo yelled pulling away from Millardo's hand. Milliardo glared at Duo and grabbed him again.

"You have no choice." Milliardo said. "Relena died a few days ago from a fishers hook. So know I'm king." Milliardo said with an evil smile. Duo tried to pull away again but couldn't.

"Father!" Duo said.

"Duo you shouldn't have ran away…"

"I didn't I was caught in a fisher's net, I was taken to a castle on the land, and I fell in love. I fell in love, does that mean nothing to you?" Duo said, eyes glaring at his father and at Milliardo.

"Not in these times, unless she was here and you too could get married, I couldn't allow it. Not to mention she would have to be a mermaid.

"Merman." Duo said quietly, but his father heard him, along with Milliardo.

"A human MAN!" His father screamed. Duo winced. Even Milliardo flinched a little. "NOT ONLY DID YOU DISOBEY THE LAWS TO STAY AWAY FROM THE SURFACE, BUT YOU WENT ON LAND, AND YOU FELL IN 'LOVE' WITH A HUMAN. A HUMAN MAN!!!!!"

"Yes, but I'm not human anymore." They all looked at the entry way to see Heero and May there. Duo smiled and pulled out of Milliardo's slack grip and swam to Heero, causing the two to flip in the water once.

"Y-you…I-I-" The king stuttered. Heero looked at the king with a steady glaze. He straightened himself and swam up next to Milliardo.

"You highness," Duo and May watched wide eyed. "I understand that you have laws here that may differ from that of land laws, but I love your son with all my heart. I would like to offer, Milliardo, was it, in a duel just between me and him. If I win then I get Duo, and vise versa if he wins." Heero offered.

"I am truly sorry young man, but only a royal can duel for the heart of a nothing royal in these waters." The old merman sounded happy that this human gone merman would fail.

"Good, because Heero it King of his country." Duo added in happily. This made the mer King turn red with anger.

"Fine, a duel. But it will be our rules, and our type of duel."

"Fine." Heero said. Heero turned and swam back to Duo and May not wanting to talk to this king anymore. He had something else to think about. When he got over to Duo he looked back at Milliardo. The merman looked strong, he was a good eight feet long and was built for battle.

"Heero do you know what you've gotten yourself into?' Duo asked. Heero nodded.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"Duo, you'll go to your room and wait until the duel is over." His father ordered.

"What, no I'll watch." Duo said.

"Duo!"

"I said no." Duo said. Duo was grabbed by the nearest guards at his fathers wave of the hand. "This isn't fair, I'm a fucking adult." Duo said.

"Take the girl with him, she doesn't need to see the duel either." May put her hands up.

"I'll go with Duo, you don't have to force me." She said hotly, mad that Duo's family could treat him so rudely. She turned and followed them, Duo still struggling to get away. But these guards where careful to restrain Duo tightly.

(1) yes I changed how it was spelled for the story I thought it was funny.


	12. Chapter 11

-1Disclaimer: Don't own characters, don't sue writer

Gami1x2: This is one of my older stories. I actually wrote this for a creative writing assignment in eleventh grade, I got a b because I was creative, but my punctuation and sentence formation sucked horribly. So I'm really sorry. Also at the time I didn't know how to end it so I hope the ending is better, I changed a few things.

ScythedWing: Are you apologizing for our crapping job at a mermaid story, you suck Gami.

Gami1x2: I know but I felt our readers should understand that this was a homework assignment. I changed a lot of things in it so that it worked with the Gundam Wing characters,

Shinii2x1: I was deceived, you be-otch .

Gami1x2: Shut up Shinii….on with the last chapter.

Warning….Sorry no lemon in this chapter, though I may do a Lemon Chapter like I have with Pirates of Angels and Demons, and Bloodbind. So keep a eye out. Hmm Mermen + Lemon difficult challenge.

Chapter Eleven: A Duel of…

"Come on May." Duo said, going to the window in his room. May followed him.

"What are we doing?" May said swimming after him. He squeezed himself through the small whole and helped May out.

"Where going to go Find Heldi." He said. He had a few things he had to clear out before he went to the arena Milliardo and Heero would be dueling in. Duo lead May threw the palace, careful to avoid any guards. May couldn't help but laugh to her self. Heero had made sure all there guards where alert and attentive. It seemed that all the guards here were the exact opposite. It was actually really fun moving literally at one point right under their noses. Duo quickly opened a door and pulled May threw it.

"Duo!" Heldi threw herself at Duo.

"Heldi, what's going on?" Duo asked pulling Heldi away after a moment.

"What do you mean? The fact that daddy has join with Milliardo?"

"Yeah, that. He thinks I ran away because you told me about Milliardo's request."

"No, I told him what had happened and then he told me about Milliardo. The hole cities been looking for you this past week-who are you?" Heldi asked looking at May.

"I'm May Yuy." May said introducing herself.

"I'm Heldi Maxwell. But I haven't seen you around before, where are you from?" Heldi asked.

"Heldi, May is…or was a human, her and Heero came back with me and now Heero is going to Duel Milliardo, for me. I need to get to the arena and make sure he wins." Duo said quickly.

"What who is Heero?"

"He's a King. He owned the fishing boat that caught me. I was his pet I guess but he didn't really like that so he brought me home, but he wanted to come too, I told him that it was impossible, which I guess it's not, and when the boat wrecked in the waves the guards brought me home and father confronted me with this Milliardo shit. So know that you know the whole story can we go." Duo said the entire thing in two breaths. Heldi smiled knowingly at her brother, then squealed hugging her brother again.

"Oh, your in love." Heldi said. Duo blushed but didn't say anything else. He grabbed both girls hands and pulled them threw the door way and down the halls.

---------------

"Swords. You want to duel with swords?" Heero asked a smile on his face. Milliardo had an equally knowing smile. Heero shock his head and got in the best stance he good with a tail. He still wasn't pro and swimming with the thing, but if this meant that he could be with Duo then he would do it. He only hoped that Milliardo was clumsy with the sword like most princes he had come across on land.

Milliardo lunged forward with his sword, but Heero blocked it easily and moved in his own attack, Milliardo blocked and moved again, only to be blocked by Heero. Heero was lucky he didn't have to move to much right now, just backward and forward, but he knew if he wanted to when this fight he would have to do something a little more creative to get past the merman's defense.

"Your not bad for a shark turned fish." Milliardo sneered. Heero knew it was an insult from Duo calling Quatre a shark. He smiled however.

"I was going to say the same thing about you." Milliardo huffed a little and charged at Heero again, sending Heero back a few feet. Milliardo charged before Heero could recover, but Heero managed to block it. Heero spun around and slice Milliardo's upper arm, drawing blood. Which in a normal duel (if not to the death) would mean you won. But Heero shortly found that Milliardo had other plans. Heero blocked the attack aimed for his neck and swung at Milliardo again, getting blocked again.

"Duo will be mine." Milliardo ground out. "No shark will have him."

"Your contradicting yourself. " Heero said with a smirk.

"I am not the shark here."

"Oh, but I think your mistaken." Heero took his tail turning around and hitting Milliardo in what would have been a fatal blow, but only knocked Milliardo out. Heero heard the cheers from the crowd he had not noticed before. He turned to see Duo, May, and someone he didn't know coming towards him. Heero saw Duo pick up his speed, becoming a blur to him, then pain filled his back and stomach. Duo rushed past Heero. Heero looked down and saw the tip of a sword sticking out from his side of his stomach.

Painfully he turned to see Duo stab his (Heero's) sword into Milliardo's throat. Duo was heaving and his eyes looked black. His quills where up, but where no longer purple but black, and his tail and fins had also turned black. Milliardo was struggling a bit, but when Duo jerked the sword to the side, hard, Milliardo flinched but stopped moving. Blood spreading out from his wounds.

Heero winced and pulled the sword out of his back, almost passing out from the pain. The girl that he didn't know ran up to him and grabbed his stomach. He didn't protect, it hurt to much. Then there was a numbing and the wound slowly healed.

"Your luck, the aim was not to kill. My name is Heldi, I'm Duo's brother. All mermaids can heal wounds if there not grave. " She said seeing his confusion. He nodded and turned back to Duo. Duo was just behind him, back to normal.

"What was that?" He asked. Duo shrugged.

"What was what?" He asked back.

"What you just did?"

"Oh, I killed him." Heero slumped his shoulders and rolled his eyes. Duo laughed. "Heero, mermaids heal, mermen fight. Where all built for different things, my specialty is growing slightly in power and having a brief energy splurge. It doesn't last long, but it's enough. Are you okay though?" Heero nodded, grabbed Duo and pulled him into a kiss. Deepening it shortly after.

"Awwwwww!!" Came from the two girls behind him.

"Duo get away from him at once!" Came the kings orders. Duo pulled away to swim in front of Heero and protect him from his father.

"No. He defeated Milliardo. And Milliardo cheated. Heero won." Duo growled out.

"Duo, if you would have a little more trust in me, then I'm sure you wouldn't open your mouth so often." The king said. Duo just stood his ground. "I was going to give Heero my approval. Now that Milliardo is dead there is no one to rule the Sank. And since you defeated him I was thinking that it would be a good idea if you ruled it." Duo smiled at his father.

"You're a jerk. You couldn't have told me this from the start. You couldn't have told me that you where planning on over throwing Sank, with my marriage to him?" Duo asked.

"Of course not. I worked hard to keep it hidden from the nosy man. I had to lie to him to say you ran away and that we were looking for you. But when Heero came in and offered a Duel I thought this would be better. Not to mention it made a good love story." Duo rolled his eyes. "Look, I chose sword instead of tridents to give Heero the upper hand. Milliardo new how to fight with swords, but I was hoping that Heero here was better."

"Your still a jerk. All this time I thought you where siding up with Milliardo."

"Duo he was listening to all of our conversations, he had men everywhere. But it all worked out." Duo slapped his faller across the face, causing his head to snap to the side.

"Now I forgive you." He said. "We should go inside. Sharks will be coming around soon with that amount of blood." Duo said, pulling Heero with him with an evil smile. For some reason Heero had a feeling that he was going to find out how Merpeople…well you get the picture.

---------

Personally I'm pretty disappointed in this one. It's one of those stories that started out pretty good but the ending sucked. I'm going to work on it and revise it later, so keep an eye out okay. Let me know what you think may help this story.


End file.
